Last Chance
by mxahnxxr
Summary: Luna Lovegood, dressed in all black, peered in her vanity mirror... And then from no where he was standing behind her.His eyes filled with nothing but hate and anger.She spun around before she could utter a word Draco Malfoy pushed her into the darkness


**Chapter: Memories.**

Please check out my other stories, Fire and Ice [ Draco/Oc], The fat Girl [ Draco and Oc] and the Malfoy Maid [ Draco and Ginny]

**She looked in the mirror and smiled sadly even though she looked beautiful. Her blonde curly hair were done in a bun and had small lily flowers in them, her face shimmering with a touch of make up: all thanks to Hermione, her dress; a black deep cut gown hugging her curves perfectly, yes black; a very unusual color for a bride but she insisted on it and a small silver bracelet around her delicate wrist. All together, Luna Lovegood looked dazzling. **

**A soft knock came on the door, "Come in!" Luna allowed the visitor in with a cheerful smile on her face.**

**"Oh GOD! Luna you look so stunning!" Ginny Potter, her best friend exclaimed. The red haired girl hugged her. "Are you ready?"**

**Luna nodded and turned away from Ginny as quickly as possible. Ginny slowly sighed, "Anthony won't force you into it, Luna" **

**"I know Ginny…" Luna whispered. "It's just him….I can't get him out of my mind, he is every where, I can smell him, feel him with me Ginny…" Silent tears fell from her eyes.**

**"Listen Luna, you are marrying Anthony, you have been with him from past two years and he loves you Luna…" Ginny said softly as she approached her. Luna turned around and smiled softly.**

**"I am getting married." She said assuring herself.**

**"Besides everyone have second thoughts-"**

**"You and Harry didn't!" Luna cut in.**

**"We didn't what?" A voice from the door drawled in. Harry walked up to Ginny holding his son asleep son Mark, he kissed Ginny on her cheek and smiled at Luna. "You look amazing, Luna."**

**Luna smiled back in return. "You shouldn't be here Harry! It's only for Bride and bridesmaid," Luna teased him. **

**"I'll see you out side Luna," Ginny told her and pulled Harry out of the room.**

**Luna breathed out as the door closed. She picked up the bunch of blood red roses and sniffed them as a certain memory played in her mind.**

_"Oye Lovegood! Can't afford a new skirt can you." Luna Spun around and saw Pansy Parkinson smirking at her._

_"Sod off!" Luna said boldly. Her eyes met with incredibly murky ones. She stared in them what felt like forever. She looked away hastily as she heard the bell ring and indicating the start of her classes. She never liked Potions much though she did fairly well in it. Relieved that the class was over she walked out with Ginny laughing only when her damned bag fell open. "I'll catch you up." She told Ginny and started picking her things up. She hated when her bag fell open in the middle of the hallways, it only allowed her more embarrassment, though it always seemed to find her. Once they were all in her bag, she made her way down the completely empty hallway now to the Astrology tower for class. _

_She could not seem to get him off her mind anymore. He always hid right there, in the back of her mind, those eyes staring right into hers, daring for her to turn away. Yet she never could. Those eyes had her transfixed; hypnotized to that look he gave her when he knew no one else would notice. That is the only time he ever dared - when no one else was around to see. _

_An arm reached out from an empty classroom, snatching her wrist and yanking her roughly into the room, shutting the door with his foot while he pressed her back up against the hard wall. She dropped her books, disregarded, to the floor as if she always did when he managed to catch her alone. Just thinking about him always seemed to make him appear in front of her. _

_His hands automatically reached for the back of her upper thighs, lifting her slightly up off the floor. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even closer to her until she finally caught the wonderful scent of his hair. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment while he pinned her more effectively to the wall. She managed to drape her arms around his neck. "Hey," she whispered right before he captured her mouth with his in a fiery, openmouthed kiss. _

_He kissed her liked no one else ever could. The raw power his mouth contained always sent her straight for the edge, but she had yet to reach it. They also got interrupted. Or else he would abruptly stop and calmly walk off after straightening his tie. He never allowed her to run her hands through his gorgeous hair. He did not want her to mess it up before his classes. Neither one of them wanted their friends to know. Or anybody else for that matter. It was a secret they had been keeping for the past two weeks, and they were very good at it._

_"Can't put a decent skirt on, can you?" He spoke to her as he nibbled down her neck._

_"Can't admit the fact you are cornering me, can you?" She dared to answer back. She knew she had pressed a delicate issue. He looked at her in anger, fierce anger that shriveled her up. He let go of her as she hit the floor, "You know we can't…"_

_"WE?" Luna said scandalously. "It's you!" _

_"See you later Lovegood." Draco told her icily and looked in her blue orbs, piercing her soul and walked to the door. He only stopped which for second and glanced a look at her. _

_"You are my rose…You know that?" _

_Luna slowly nodded. "There is a package for you…" And he left the classroom closing the door with a deliberate bang._

_Luna slowly opened the package and smiled, there was a new black skirt made out of rich fabric, something only he could afford to buy, on top a rose was placed, crimson red. Luna smiled softly….He cared…_

**The crash outside her room brought her back to reality. 'What on earth is that?' She thought. She walked towards the door, peered out, and saw a nothing. She frowned to herself must be Luke; Ron and Hermione's five year old son - a prankster. She closed the door and locked it, she turned around and what she saw made her gasp, and involuntary made her back up against the door. **

**"Draco…"She breathed out. **

**"Luna, we heard a crash. Are you okay?" A familiar voice came in but Luna was not listening, she was looking at the person in front of her. She took small steps towards him, unsteady as her gown came under her heels. Her gaze was mesmerized and her head felt dizzy, her breathing was shallow and she had turned cold. **

**"Luna! Luna! Harry, open this thing up!" Ginny Potter banged on the door concerned. The door banged open bringing Luna out of her trance, she turned around, but before she could say anything, Draco pulled her towards him and placed his lips firmly on hers. He was not going to let Saint Potter come in his way. He put a hand firmly against Luna's waist, touched the portkey in his pocket, and disappeared. **

**As soon as Luna's feet hit the floor, she pushed Draco away from her and took deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Her hair had fallen loose from her bun, cheeks were flushed, and she could not look at him for some unknown reason. Draco walked up to her, put a finger under her chin, and forced her to look in his eyes. She breathed out visibly and shuddered, as she looked into his cold grey, anger filled eyes. **

**"What do you want Draco…" She whispered. **

**"You…" He replied in an emotionless voice. **

**Luna tried to look away from him but he only forced her more. They stood there for what seemed like minutes. Draco made a sound of disgust and pushed Luna away roughly.**

**"Does he know that we've slept together, and that I was the one who took your precious virginity?" He asked with his usual sneer, which made his lip curl.**

**"He knows everything!" Luna spat back. "Why are you doing this?" Well, that was a part of the truth. Anthony knew that she wasn't sexually inexperienced, but he was not aware of the role Draco Malfoy played in this situation. Luna was still reluctant of giving away too much of her past. It had been painful enough to explain things to Ginny and Harry **

"**That's good." He replied calmly, almost too calmly. **

**"What do you mean?" Luna asked, suddenly suspicious. She realized that Draco had drawn her into a corner of the room, which was quite dark. **

**"All I want from you is an explanation as to why you ran away when I asked to meet you that day" **

**"That's none of your business." Luna replied searching for a way to get away from the tall, intimidating man. "Stay away from me, Draco…"**

**Draco laughed hysterically, "Or what Luna, I know each and everything about you, I have seen each and everything, I know what makes you scream my name and make you cum for me, I know the things that bother you and the ones which make you laugh. Dose he knows all this Luna? Do you like the way he touches you? Did you love the way he kissed you?" Draco's voice was lethally low now and he had backed Luna against the wall, his face only centimeters away from her.**

**"Say something, damn it!" Draco yelled as he moved back from Luna. She didn't reply but only a small sob escaped from her mouth. She placed the back of her hand on her mouth and one hand on her abdomen, tears pour down her face. **

**Draco looked at her, "What is this Luna dear? Remorse? Pain?" Draco asked her. **

**"Let me go Draco… Anthony is a nice guy, he cares for me…" Luna whispered.**

**"Oh… Didn't I care for you Luna?" Draco yelled at her. "Remember! You fucking walked away! Not me!" Draco picked up a near by Vase and smashed it against the wall, the china shattered into million pieces as his heart was. Luna put both of her hands on her ears, trying to block the sound of his furniture being smashed. She looked at the person she still loved to this day, the person who was destroying the beautiful room. Luna saw him take out his wand.**

**"NO! Draco NO!" Luna screamed, she ran to Draco and took his face in her hands, he stopped abruptly. **

**"Why?" He asked her softly as he stared in her eyes; Luna simply shook her head as tears feel down her face making the eyeliner and mascara come off. The love that filled Draco's eyes vanished and anger replaced it, he pushed Luna away and she fell to the floor. As soon as Luna hit the floor something pierced in her arm and cut right through her skin.**

**"You can't know everything Draco…" Luna answered in a small whisper. **"It's none of your business."

**"Oh but it is, since you were pregnant with my child." Draco pushed her off the ground and crushed her against his chest.**

**"I was Draco, **_**I was**_**!" **

**The man's nails dug deep into her skin. "And whose fault is that, Luna?" He asked with a pained expression. **

**In that moment she saw all the anguish of a lost baby, of a lost father, of a lost affair, and possibly, if given time, a lost love. She saw the anger and self loathing in his eyes, but there was also grief. In that moment, the self control of years came crumbling down and Luna burst into uncontrollable tears. Her knees gave away and she started to collapse to the floor. Draco slumped down with her, tears threatening to come. **

**"You lost our child Luna…" Draco whispered to a very uncontrollable crying Luna. **

**"You made me loose it Draco…"She replied between sobs.**

**"What do you mean?" Draco asked her in a low voice. No answer came. Draco shook Luna. She looked up slowly in his eyes and brought her hand slowly to his cheek. Her hand was covered in blood.**

**"Fuck! Luna!" Draco exclaimed as panic took over him. **

**"You wedding announcement Draco…" She said in a low voice that scared the living hell out of Draco.**

**"Shhh…Look at me, stay with me okay?" Draco asked her as he lifted her up in his arms. "Luna…Luna!" Draco exclaimed but no reply came. He put her on bed and yelled for his house elves.**

**"Heal the wound!" He yelled at one of them and paced the room like a mad man, the front of his white shirt covered in Luna's blood.**

**"Master, Missy is healed she will wake up soon" The elf replied scared. **

**Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and slumped down a chair. Draco looked up at the young women lying on his bed. Her skin as pale as his and her hair as shinny blonde as his. She had changed from a naïve, lost, feeble girl into remarkably beautiful one. Even though she was his but wasn't. **

**Draco had followed her around for days. Wherever she went, he was bound to follow her. Just like Mary and her little lamb. He had watched her snuggle closer to Richard, and all he could do was scowl and frown. Jealousy surged through his veins, and he would have paid any amount of money to be the one she was with now. **

**Draco Malfoy had watched her, studied her every move. The girl he had come to love had grown in to a fine and beautiful woman. **

**It was killed him by the second as he watched Luna mutter something funny to her fiancé and the indulgent look he gave her as he laughed. He felt like his heart was thrashing into pieces, and if allowed, he would have cried out of sorrow and pain. But the Malfoy's knew better. They didn't give up and cry; they fought every situation. **

**He never expected there would come a time when he would envy another wizard. Since the time he was an infant, he had everything he wanted. **

**Except her. **

**That man, Anthony, was with the girl he loved. She was going to marry him, and his chest felt heavy when that realization hit him. He tried to convince himself that it was all a lie, but he failed. He knew very well that it was the truth, and that Luna Lovegood hated him and was somehow in love with Anthony Richard. **

**He felt jealous and angry with Anthony for being the man who replaced him in Luna's life. He hated him for being perfect for Luna. He hated him for being able to love her. All he wanted right now was for Luna to be his, give him one last chance, and start over again…**


End file.
